Whiskey, Ice Cold
by Jlynne33
Summary: Bella has a secret crush on the bartender. All she wants is for him to notice her. Oh, he notices her, and so much more. O/S AH


She was going to do it, tonight was the night. No longer would she be Bella Swan, Most Likely to be Ignored. Tonight, he would notice her.

She'd first seen him at Rosie's two months ago when she went for her friend Rosalie's birthday party. Her father owned the bar and she was his pride and joy, so of course an open bar event was to be had. Bella was her typical shy self, trying to fade into the background in her ripped jeans and Strokes t-shirt. She had felt inadequate next to the super-model like Rosalie, and fashionista Alice, who was sporting a bright purple party dress. To make matters worse, she was surrounded by love. Alice spent the entire night perched on the knee of Rose's twin, Jasper, while Rose was most often caught in a lip lock with her long time boyfriend, Emmett. Trying to escape the awkward fifth wheel vibe, Bella had quietly approached the bar. That's when she saw him, he turned to her with a friendly smile while pushing his wild bronze hair out of his eyes, and suddenly she ceased to exist. She existed nothing but to please this man, of that she was sure. Only problem was, well she didn't exactly know him, or to be truthful even her own name at the moment. She was shaken out of her inner reverie when he smiled at her quizzically, making her realize he must have asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Oh um, can I just have Makers Mark on the rocks please?" She asked while avoiding eye contact at all costs and praying he didn't see the blush rising up her chest and covering her cheeks.

"A whiskey girl, very nice." He said in a gravelly voice that made Bella shiver. He poured her drink and slid it toward her. When it seemed he might continue the conversation Bella awkwardly turned away and headed back to her friends. When she sat down she glanced back to the bar only to see him smiling quizzically at the bar while wiping it down.

After that night Bella had been to the bar numerous times with Rose and Alice, sometimes including the boys, but never once did the bronze haired god do anything other than make her her drink with a friendly, professional smile.

So, tonight she had a plan. Actually, said plan, was simply not to fall on her face or stutter like an idiot. That's where Alice stepped in. In a drunken confession, she had admitted to being devastatingly attracted to the bartender. Immediately Alice had squealed and set a plan in motion, while Rose insisted it would be easier just to threaten to fire him if he didn't take her out. At this, Bella had groaned and hid her face in her hands. Now, Friday night was here and it was make or break time. She followed Rose and Alice in trying not to teeter on the three inch black pumps Alice had forced onto her feet. She was also wearing a midnight blue dress that hit her mid thigh, but only exposed one of her shoulders, and not her cleavage. He hair which was normally in a pony tail hung to her mid back in loosely swinging curls. Her only request had been not much makeup, to which Alice replied she didn't even need much. So, with only a coat of mascara and lip gloss on, Bella felt surprisingly comfortable in her new look.

As they approached Jasper and Emmett's table, she couldn't help but blush when Jasper let out a whistle and Emmett tugged her down on his knee insisting he needed an upgrade, to which Rosalie belted him in the back of the head and went to get a round of drinks for the table. When she returned Bella was perched safely on her own chair and Rose was left to Emmett's lap. With an exaggerated eye roll she sat on his knee only to elbow him when his hand started to creep up her thigh. They were all talking amongst themselves when Bella felt someone lean over to her, "You really do look lovely Bella, he doesn't stand a chance." Jasper said quietly to her with a wink. Bella felt a blush on her cheeks as she smiled back, though she was a little embarrassed that Alice had told him about the plan. Jasper chuckled lightly before turning back to Alice.

About twenty minutes later a cocktail waitress came to their table and put a shot in front of Bella. Bella looked up at her confused, and the girl pointed to the end of the bar where a cute man with a blonde pony tail saluted her with his drink. She blushed and looked down quickly, then over at the bar to see her obsession frowning at the beer taps. Quickly she took the shot and sent a wave to the man at the bar before turning to a squealing Alice. Bella just rolled her eyes and explained she only had one goal tonight and that man wasn't it.

Later in the night Emmett had dragged her onto the dance floor but she could only laugh helplessly at their combination of terrible dance moves. Finally, Rose took pity on her and dragged Em away by his tie. Bella was still laughing when she approached the bar for a drink.

"Whiskey, ice cold?" Bella's laughter cut off and he eyes snapped up at the raspy voice.

"You remembered." She said in a breathy voice.

"That's my job sweetheart." He said with a sexy smirk. Bella felt her cheeks redden, of course, it was his job.

When she turned to leave with the drink, she felt a calloused hand grip her forearm. She turned back to him confused.

"Did you like the shot from Romeo?" He asked with the same smirk.

"Uhm, yeah it was good I guess." She said while squinting in confusion. What was he doing?

"He wanted to order you a Sex on the Beach, but I told him you seemed more like the Screaming Orgasm type to me."

Bella's mouth dropped open and she stared at him in shock, caught completely by surprise. Guess the plan was working.

"I think they might just be my new favorite. Why don't you give me another one and we'll find out." She said shocking herself. Where the hell had that come from?

His smile widened and he looked down at the bar before looking up at her, "My pleasure sweetheart." He began mixing the shot without breaking eye contact with her. He quickly poured two and cheers'd her. Staring at each other they took the shots and set the glasses back on the bar.

"I should get back to my friends…"Bella trailed off, not really knowing what to say to him.

"I get out of here at two, will you meet me?" He said looking at her intensely.

Everything inside her screamed that she shouldn't agree to this. She was a cop's daughter for Christ sakes! She felt herself nodding and tried to ignore the wild rush of butterflies. Grinning he quickly scribbled something on a cocktail napkin and gently put it in her hand. "Til later," he said after giving her hand a quick squeeze around the napkin. With that he turned and headed to the other end of the bar to wait on the other patrons.

As she approached the table she unfolded the paper.

_Follow the stairs in the back of the building, my apartment's upstairs._

_Edward._

Edward. It fit him somehow. She smiled down at the paper before carefully tucking it in her purse before reaching the table.

"So?" Alice exclaimed when she sat back down.

Bella smiled, "he seems nice."

"That's all you're going to give us?" Rose raised her voice, in a surprising show of emotion.

Bella just bit her lip and nodded. Jasper grinned at her and fist bumped her while Emmett laughed loudly at the other girls expressions.

Before she knew it it was last call and they were making their way outside. The group decided to head to the diner across the street for something to eat and Bella decided to go, needing more time to make up her mind and also knowing Edward would need time to close up even if she did go. Her stomach was too jittery so she just ordered coffee and listened to everyone chatter around her. About twenty minutes later the bell above the door chimed and Bella glanced over to see Edward entering. He walked lazily up to the counter and face the stool backwards before sitting down. A round middle-aged woman with bright red hair wandered up to him behind the counter and he grinned and kissed her full on the mouth. Bella's mouth dropped as the woman giggled like a schoolgirl and batted him away. He must have felt her eyes on him because he slowly turned around and caught her eye. With a wink and a smirk he turned back around. The woman came back and handed him a brown paper bag and with a kiss on his cheek he was gone, without so much as a glance in her direction.

Finally, after chewing on her thumb nail for five minutes, she abruptly stood up, "Well I'm exhausted, I'm gonna take off."

"Wait, you can share a cab with me and Jasper, we'll drop you off." Alice said with a frown.

"Oh, um, no…don't worry about it. I don't really want to wait and I have to get up really early." Bella said avoiding eye contact.

Jasper got a shit eating grin on his face and put his hand on Alice's shoulder, "Listen, Darlin, I really wanna stay at my place tonight…and that's all the way across town. We should just let Bella make it back on her own."

Alice frowned at him before turning to Bella, "Are you sure you feel safe by yourself? We can definitely take you."

"YES! Perfectly fine." Bella said while rushing to put her coat on. Jasper was smirking are her knowingly and she just gave him a look before kissing Rose and Alice goodbye.

Once she made it across the street to the bar she must have stood in the back alley for ten minutes just staring at the stairwell. Finally taking a deep breath she began the trek up. She raised her hand several times to knock, letting it fall each time, when the door was wrenched open. Her face was a mask of shock as Edward stood there with a smirk on his face. "You do realize I have a front window, right?"

Bella's face began to heat up and he just chuckled and dragged her through the door by her arm. He took her jacket of her shoulders and gestured her towards his black leather sofa. Bella walked towards it and perched on the edge, feeling very insecure and stupid for even coming. Edward disappeared into what she assumed was the kitchen, and returned a moment later with two glasses of red wine. She took a sip off the glass he handed her and smiled her thanks. He sat next to her and turned his body and just stared at her.

Bella began to fidget under his scrutiny and finally turned to him, "What?"

He blinked and turned ahead, "Nothing, just surprised you actually came. You don't seem the type."

Bella cringed at what he had said, clearly he thought she was some floozy that jumped into bed with anyone now!

Quickly he leaned toward her and put his hand on her knee, "Christ, no that's not what I meant, I just meant you seemed shy before tonight."

He saw her staring at his hand on her thigh and snatched it away quickly running it through his crazy hair instead. "I'm really making a mess of this aren't I?" He asked with a self deprecating smile.

All of a sudden he didn't seem the cool, composed, man she had been so infatuated with. This man was so much more appealing, with his nervous ticks and need to be reassured.

"So, why did you ask me up here?" Bella asked with an unusual surge of bravery.

Edward swallowed and looked away before glancing back at her. "You've fascinated me since the first time you came in on Rose's birthday. And tonight, you finally were talking to me, and I just thought maybe if you came here you'd keep talking…" He trailed off awkwardly.

Bella looked at him dumbfounded, "What do you mean? You hardly acknowledged me before tonight!" She exclaimed

Edward shook his head incredulously, "You never gave me the chance! Every time I'd even try and catch your eye you'd be staring at your hands, or talking to that guy with blonde hair!" He said the last part in extreme frustration.

"Jasper? He's Alice's boyfriend. Jeez we've made quite the mess of things." Bella said with an embarrassing snort of laughter.

Edward smiled at her and leaned over to push some hair behind her ear. "You really do look beautiful tonight. Even though, I am partial to your Strokes t-shirt." He said with a glint in his eye.

Bella blushed and looked down at her lap. She felt Edwards hand below her chin and she looked up and met his bright green eyes. He leaned slowly towards her, clearly giving her time to stop him. Stopping was the last thing on her mind and Bella sighed lightly in content when his lips met hers. She felt him smile against her mouth before kissing her more firmly. Lightly he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and with no hesitation Bella opened her mouth to him. With a groan Edward fisted his hands in her hair and began to kiss her in earnest. His hand traveled down the side of her neck and felt her pulse fluttering against his hand rapidly. With another groan, he lifted her by her hips to straddle his lap. Bella tunneled her fingers into his hair, luxuriating at how soft it was.

He was lightly massaging her lower back with one hand while the other held her to him by her hip. Bella shifted to get more comfortable and felt his grip tighten on her hip. She began to feel how hard he was beneath her and she tried to hide her blush by kissing the side of his neck. Edward seemed to like that and began to move the hand on her back to the front of her dress and up over her ribcage. Bella leaned back to give him more room to maneuver and he attacked mouth anew. Suddenly she felt him grasp her under her behind and lift them both up off the couch. "I want you in my bed." He growled possessively into her neck.

Bella shuddered in his arms and gripped tighter onto his shoulders, and began trailing kissed on the side of his neck and face. Once they were through his doorway and set her down on the bed and looked in her eyes, "This is what you want right? If I'm completely wrong just tell me…" She saw the hint of insecurity once again and smirked grabbing him by his belt buckle and pulled him to her. Him not being overly confident was actually giving her the courage to be bolder than she had ever dreamed.

He smirked down at her and ran a hand tenderly over her hair while she laid kisses on his stomach over his shirt. With fluttery hands she began to push at the shirt and he took the hint pulling it up over his head. Bella leaned back on her elbows and just admired his long lean torso, when her eyes met the faint line of auburn hair that disappeared into his low slung jeans she thought she might have a heart attack right then. He was sexier than she could have ever imagined even in her wilder fantasies. With a smirk Edward place one knee between her on the bed and leaned over her on his hands. He pecked at her lips a few times before catching her bottom lip between his teeth and making her head spin. She felt his hands reaching for the zipper that was at the side over her dress and she shifted a little to help him get it off. When it was slung to the floor, she was left in only a brief pair of white lace panties. Edward pushed away from her and just stared for a few moments, making Bella blush hard and avert her gaze. "Jesus," he whispered almost violently and dropped himself onto his forearms over hear and attacked her neck.

"You have no- _fucking_- idea- do you?" He groaned into her neck, "No fucking clue."

She looked at him curiously and he just shook his head and began kissing her again. She felt herself getting lost in his kisses and touch and remembered how badly she wanted to see him too. Her tiny fingers reached for the buckle of his pants and fumbled for a moment before he tugged her hands away and pulled them off himself. He returned his knee between her legs, but higher this time making her gasp. He groaned and dropped his head to her chest. Hungrily, he attacked her breasts and her hips began to writhe beneath him. His hand slipped between her slightly parted legs and rubbed her over the lace. He groaned out his apparent favorite curse word against her neck, and then reached up to begin kissing her again. She felt like she was drowning, it was all happening so fast and she didn't have time to think, and honestly, didn't really want to. She felt him dip his hand inside her panties and she shivered. As he stroked her up and down she began to softly pant. Her hand slipped down over his chest and abdomen before dipping quickly inside his boxers. Edward let out a hiss and buried his face in her neck and began licking and sucking her there. She began to run her hand on the length of him, and felt him quiver above her. After a few moments of bliss she felt him jerk her hand away. She looked up at his face and saw he had a fierce expression. Without a word he jerked her panties down her legs and kneeled between them. Kissing his way down her body quickly he gripped one of her thighs and put it over his shoulder and kissed the inside of her thigh. Bella gave a strangled moan and knew she should be embarrassed to be this intimate with a stranger but the feeling was just too damn good. And then- it got better. He began to nibble at her clit in tiny bites and licks and she felt like there were a million flashbulbs going off behind her closed lids. He trailed his hand down to her folds and entered her with two fingers. He began to curl them inside her and lick at her in earnest and Bella felt her body arching towards him. She was making these breathy little moans that were driving him crazy, so when he felt her getting close he quickly moved up her body. He reached over and snatched protection off his bedside table and had it on in a flash. With that he claimed her lips in a searing kiss and thrust into her.

"Oh god, oh god…" Bella began panting as he stroked into her over and over again. He had had her on the edge right before thrusting into her and she knew it wouldn't take long. Suddenly he grabbed both her legs and put them up over his arms creating an angle that brought him deeper. Bella bit her lip and tried to keep her approaching orgasm at bay- hoping to wait for him. But then he reached down and stroked her once, hard, with his thumb and the flashes exploded into a million pieces and she was left shuddering and panting against his pillows. With a groan Edward swept down to kiss her and slowed his movements. When he felt she had come back to earth enough he quickly grasped her hip and eased her onto her side. He moved behind her and put her leg up over his and eased back into her. Bella was still feeling all warm and fuzzy from her orgasm and reached her hand back over her shoulder to thread into his hair. He began kissing her shoulder and neck while playing with her breasts. The hand he had holding her thigh up slid higher and found where they were joined. As he increased his pace he began to play with her and she felt her heart rate kick up again. Within minutes he felt her clenching around him again, screaming his name and this time it was enough to send him over the edge. He thrust into her hard twice, three times and growled into her neck.

"I knew that was the perfect drink for you."


End file.
